From America to Ouran
by Hikiro Hikaru
Summary: Haruhi's cousin, Toshi, comes to Ouran for her sophmore year. She voluteers to become a host to help with Haruhi. What adventures will ensue? HikaruxOC TamakixHaruhi Later KaoruxOc and NekozawaxOC maybe DISCONTINUED


****

****

**Lauren Adrianna Lawliet: Yes! I've been wanting to post an Ouran story. Sorry anybody whose been waiting on my story. I haven't written much for my 2 kingdom Hearts stories, and for the Fullmetal Alchemist story, I kinda forgot some parts of the story line -.-' I'll hopefully update them soon! :)**

**Now for the disclaimer, I invited a close friend of mine, Riku!**

******__****__**

**Riku: Why am I here? **

**LAL: Because...**

**Riku: Because why?**

**LAL: Because Everybody at Ouran was busy! **

**Riku: See didn't that feel good. **

**LAL: You shouldn't be happy. All your friends we busy too. You were the only one available..**

**Riku: ...**

**LAL: Ha! Now do the disclaimer please.**

**Riku: Lauren Adrianna Lawliet does not Own anything from Ouran High school host Club or me for that matter, But she does own Toshi Lauren Ko Suzuki and this story. **

**LAL: Good Boy**

**Riku: Shut up.**

**____**

LAL: Enjoy the story! :)

* * *

_*NumberXV~Lunarex has signed on*_

_*FutureLawyerOfJapan has signed on*_

NumberXV~Lunarex said: Hey Haruhi~

FutureLawyerOfJapan said: Hey Lauren!

NumberXV~Lunarex said: You're finally on!

FutureLawyerOfJapan said: Yeah I'm on one of the school's computers.

NumberXV~Lunarex said: Ouran? That place looks awesome!

FutureLawyerOfJapan said: It is. Hey how's your Japanese coming along?

NumberXV~Lunarex said: Watashino namae wa Lauren desu. O-Genki wanan desu ka?

FutureLawyerOfJapan said: Genki Desu (1)

NumberXV~Lunarex said: I'm still learning

FutureLawyerOfJapan said: You're getting there cos

NumberXV~Lunarex said: Yeah *Sigh*

FutureLawyerOfJapan said: So my dad and your parents have been talking….

NumberXV~Lunarex said: And?

FutureLawyerOfJapan said: You're enrolled in Ouran's Exchange program and coming here for your sophomore year! J :P

NumberXV~Lunarex said: Really that's awesome! Can't wait!

FutureLawyerOfJapan said: Yeah My dad told me to tell you. You're coming in 2 weeks!

NumberXV~Lunarex said: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

FutureLawyerOfJapan said: I knew you'd love it.

NumberXV~Lunarex said: Yeah I do! Sry I've got to go now. CU in 2 weeks cuz!

FutureLawyerOfJapan said: Bye Bye. 3 you!

NumberXV~Lunarex said: Bye! 3 u 2!

_*NumberXV~Lunarex has signed off*_

_*FutureLawyerOfJapan has signed off*_

* * *

-2 weeks later-

-Tokyo Airport-

-Toshi's POV-

I walked into the airport and looked around for Haruhi and her father. On the plane I had sat next to a boy my age names Marcus who was moving to Karuizawa. We had talked a lot during the trip and we swapped e-mail addresses before we got off.

I found Haruhi's dad, Ryoji in the crowd and walked over to him. I said hello and we walked to a taxi. Once in the taxi, Ryoji told me that Haruhi was at school(since it was 9 in the morning)

We quickly arrived at Ryoji's home and he showed me to my apartment next door to his. I started unpacking when he knocked and said he was heading back to work and left a map to Ouran was on my fridge incase I wanted to visit Haruhi's club. Then he left.

Now I better explain a few things before I get too far into this story. I'm Toshi Lauren Ko Suzuki, 16 years old, short brown hair and hazel eyes. I looked just like Haruhi, my cousin, except for my eyes. My mom was Haruhi's mom sister. I've actually only met Haruhi personally twice, and that was at her mom's funeral (I was too young to remember) and once three years ago for some family reunion. We'd been talking online since. I used to live in Southern Wisconsin in America.

When I was finally done unpacking it was 1PM, I decided to find some lunch. I grabbed some money from my bedside table, took the map to Ouran off the fridge and walked outside. I walked down the street and found a promising restaurant and bought some lunch. I didn't know what I bought, but it was good!~ I had just asked the employee what was good and bought whatever he suggested.

I walked outside the shop and looked at my cell phone's clock. 2:30 PM. I decided to walk towards Ouran; chances are I would probably get lost.

* * *

-3:00 PM-

-Ouran Academy-

I finally got there! I walked through the gates and into the school. There was still 30 minutes of school left so I went to the office.

"Uh, hi. I'm Toshi Suzuki, the transfer student supposed to start tomorrow. Is there anything I should pick up?" I asked the secretary. She nodded and handed me a manila folder. I thanked her and left. Outside the office I glanced through the folder and took out a map.

I found the third music room on the map and went there. There was still fifteen minutes left before school ended. I walked in and sat down on one of the pink couches facing away from the main door. I slipped in my headphones from my IPod touch. I scrolled through the music and pressed down on Human by The Killers and unknowingly sang along.

I took out my laptop from my Kool-aid tote bag and surfed the internet.

* * *

-Kaoru's POV-

We, Haruhi, Hikaru and I, we're about to enter the music room when we heard someone singing.

_Are we Human?_

_Or are we Denser?_

_My sign is vital._

_My hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees_

_Looking for the answer_

_Are we human?_

_Or are we denser?_

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori joined us at the door.

"Shouldn't we go in?" Haruhi suggested.

* * *

-Toshi's POV-

I jumped when the doors opened behind me. I turned off my IPod and put in in my tote. I set the laptop down on the coffee table in front of me, and turned around.

"Haruhi, Do you have a twin?" A tall blonde, Tamaki, I had guessed. Haruhi told me stories of the host club.

"No." I answered for her. "We have different color eyes." I got up and walked over to Haruhi. She gave me a hug and said, "I'm sorry about not being at the airport."

"It's fine."

"I'm confused." One of the twins said, Hikaru, I think.

I turned back to the rest of the club as Haruhi explained, "This is my cousin Toshi Suzuki, my cousin from America. Her mom is my mom's sister."

"You're a girl?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, you thought I wasn't?" No response.

I saw something turn in Tamaki's brain and suddenly , he kissed my hand and said, "Welcome to the Host Club Princess."

I wiggled my hand out of his grip. "Don't call me that." Which sent him to his corner.

"We like this girl already." The twins said as two arms wrapped around me.

"Yeah….Can you not do that?" I said awkwardly and lightly blushing. They let go.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, The Prince Type. This is Kyoya Ohtori, the Cool Type, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the Little Devil Type, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny, the Lolita Type, and Takashi Morinozuka or Mori, the Wild Type."

"Nice to meet you all….. I have a request."

Tamaki once again held my hands. "Anything Princess."

"Ok Seriously stop doing that. My request is to become a host to held Haruhi pay off her debt."

The rest of the group, minus Haruhi, got together in a group huddle.

A few moments later, they dispersed. Tamaki walked up to me and said, "Congratulations Toshi, You are now a host."

* * *

**Thanks For Reading! Reveiws encourage me to post, so R&R! **


End file.
